My Little BoyFiend
by HaeHyuk Baby's
Summary: "Ada apa dengan Lee Donghae-mu itu?" "Kim Eunhyuk-ssi sudah saya katakan, bila anda hanya ingin menggangu kelas saya lebih baik anda keluar dari kelas saya," ujar Donghae dingin dengan sorot yang tajam. "A-aku marah dengan anda Seongsanim!" Just Simple FanFic HaeHyuk BL. RnR oke..


Title : My Little Boyfriend

Part : 1 of 1 (One Shot)

Cast : Eunhyuk(17 tahun), Donghae(20 tahun)  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance

Words: 1,927

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran.  
FF yang dibuat secara dadakan._. Dan jangan pernah ketipu sama summary #plak  
Summary: "Saya tinggal di _Apartement_ Saphire no 415. Nomor telfone adalah sebuh _privasi_ seseorang. Dan untuk kekasih? Mungkin mengecewakan, tapi saya sudah memiliki kekasih walau dia tidak perduli terhadap saya. Masih ada kesempatan bukan?"

Don't Like Don't Read !

"Kau tau hari ini ada seorang guru baru bidang Fisika. Dia lulusan Seoul University diumurnya yang baru menginjak 20 tahun dan tentunya dia sangat tampan," ujar seorang siswi dikelas dan disambut dengan celotehan para siswi dan siswa yang berstatus '_uke_'.

Berbeda dengan seorang _namja_ manis yang tidak perduli dengan keadaan kelasnya yang mulai gaduh, dia terus menatap keluar jendela dengan kepala bertopang kepada kedua tangannya. Sesekli dia terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bibir yang bergerak ambigu. Membuat siswi yang duduk tepat didepannya mencubit pipinya gemas dengan wajahnya yang manis.

"Jessica _noona_ menyebalkan!" ujar Eunhyuk sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengusap pipinya yang -sedikit- memerah.

Terdengar kekehan dari siswi bernama Jessica, "maaf Eunhyuk _baby_! Lee Donghae? Apa dia yang membuatmu kesal?" tanya Jessica tepat sasaran membuat Eunhyuk -_namja_ manis tersebut- kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hae _hyung_ menyebalkan," rajuk Eunhyuk dan membuat Jessica yang notabennya sepupu Eunhyuk terkikik geli. Katakan dia jahat karna tertawa diatas penderitaan sepupunya! Tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah manis Eunhyuk yang bertamah manis ketika sedang marah.

"Ada apa dengan Lee Donghae-mu itu?" tanya Jessica santai dan membuat wajah Eunhyuk merona mendengar kata _'Lee Donghae-mu'_.

"Hae _hyung_ mengacuhkanku! Dia tidak menelfon untuk mengucapkan selamat tidur ataupun selamat pagi. Dia juga mengacuhkan telfone dan pesanku!" ujar Eunhyuk sembari menekuk wajah manisnya ketika menceritakan masalahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya sehingga membuatnya marah?" tanya Jessica.

"Aku membuatnya marah? Apa Hae _hyung_ marah denganku? Apa aku berbuat salah," ujar Eunhyuk entah kepada siapa.

Jessica ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ketembok mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk yang bodoh-menurutnya-. Seorang Lee Donghae yang sangat _protektif _dengan Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mengacuhkan Eunhyuk!

Bukankah itu pertanda dia marah? Belum lagi fakta bahwa Donghae seorang yang sangat pencemburu!

Jessica mengela nafas melihat tatapan polos Eunhyuk yang meminta kepastian ucapannya, "Donghae _oppa_ selalu cemburu dengan siapa saja yang dekat denganmu Eunhyuk _baby_. Kau lupa bagaimana marahnya ketika dia melihatmu di perpustakaan kota dengan Siwon? Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba dia mengacuhkanmu dan membuat '_seme_' yang kelaparan menyerangmu!" ujar Jessica panjang lebar.

Eunhyuk menggangukkan kepalanya setuju dengan pemikiran Jessica, "jadi Hae _hyung_ marah denganku? Dia marah karna apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari mengigit jarinya dan kepala yang dimiringkan membuat siswa dikelasnya ingin mencubitnya karna gemas dan bahkan menyerangnya dan mengikat Eunhyuk di ranjang.

**'CKLEKK' **hening. Itulah suasana kelas ketika seseorang membuka pintu kelas tersebut. Seisi kelas seketika bagaikan tersihir ketika melihat seorang _namja_ tampan dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam dan dasi hitam dengan rambut yang ditata sedikit berantakan menambah kesan tampan, berwiba dan karismatik di wajah _childish_'nya.

"Donghae _hyung_," ujar Eunhyuk ketika melihat sosok kekasihnya dipintu masuk kelas dengan beberapa dokumen di tangannya.

Semua tersadar ketika memdengar ucapan Eunhyuk. _Namja_ tersebut yang diketahui bernama Donghae berjalan dengan angkuhnya dan senyum simpul yang menabah nilai plus dimata semua siswa.

Donghae menaruh dokumen yang dia bawa dengan -sedikit-kasar yang membuat suara benturan yang mampu terdengan semua siswa.  
Donghae kembali berjalan ketengah kelas dan kembali tersenyum simpul dan sedikit melirik kearah kekasihnya yang sedang menekuk wajahnya.

"_Good morning. My name is Donghae_. Saya adalah guru Fisika baru kalian. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Apa ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Donghae setelah memperkenalkan dirinya.

Mendengarkan kata keramat 'Ada yang ingin bertanya' semua siwsi dan siswa yang berstatus '_uke_' menyambut dengan riuh.

"_Seongsanim_ dimana alamatmu?"

"_Seongsanim_ boleh saya tau nomor ponselmu?"

"Apa _seongsanim_ sudah punya kekasih?"

Begitulah isi pertanyaan yang menyimpang dari beberapa murid yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pelajaran Fisika.

Donghae kembali memamerkan senyum simpul dan mengacuhkan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi melempar senyum kepadanya. Membuat Eunhyuk sedih, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca ketika mengetahui fakta Donghae mengacuhkannya. Sebenarnya Donghae menyadari semua gerak gerik Eunhyuk, tapi karna dia yang sedang marah dengan Eunhyuk lebih memilih mengacuhkannya.

"Saya tinggal di _Apartement_ Saphire no 415. Nomor telfone adalah sebuh _privasi_ seseorang. Dan untuk kekasih? Mungkin mengecewakan, tapi saya sudah memiliki kekasih walau dia tidak perduli terhadap saya. Masih ada kesempatan bukan?"

Mata Eunhyuk memanas mendengar penuturan Donghae. _'Tidak perduli'? Apa benar dia tidak perduli dengan Donghae? Apa semarah itukah Donghae terhadapnya_?. Eunhyuk menundukan kepalnya dan wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. Jessica menoleh kearah Eunhyuk dan kesal melihat Donghae yang sedang sibuk menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting dan mengacuhkan Eunhyuk yang sedang berusaha menahan tangis.

Jessica mngangkat tangannya, "apa kita bisa memlai pelajaran sekarang, _seongsanim_?" tanya Jessica dan mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari beberapa siswi.

"Oke semua simpan pertanyaan kalian dan kita akan memulai pelajara. Buka buku klian dan buka bab 2?" ujar Donghae dan mengambil buku dimejanya.

Dia menjelaskan dengan cara yang fleksibel dan membuat murid dikelasnya langsung bisa menangkap pelajarannya dan terliat Donghae sesekali menulis rumus-rumus di papan tulis.

Eunhyuk masih menundukan kepalanya. Dia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya karna takut dengan tatapan tajam Donghae.

"Eunhyuk-_ssi_ anda bisa keluar dari kelas bila hanya menundukan kepala anda," ujar Donghae tegas dan membuat Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah dan air matanya yang siap meluncur.

"Maaf Hae _hyung_," gumam Eunhyuk.

"Donghae _Seongsanim_! Kau harus memangilku dengan itu. Mengerti!" ujar Donghae masih menatap tajam Eunhyuk.

"Ba-baik _Seongsanim_," jawab Eunhyuk dengan suara bergetar.

Donghae berbalik dan tersenyum kearah para siswi dan hal itu sukses membuat air mata Eunhyuk turun dan dengan cepat Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

_'Apa hyung benar-benar marah denganku?'_ tanya Eunhyuk sembari meringis dalam hati.

Donghae terus mengacuhkan Eunhyuk dan lebih memilih berkeliling kelas sembari memeriksa beberapa murid, siapa tau ada yang memerlukan penjelasan lebih tentang materi yang mereka sedang kerjakan.

"Hae _hyung_," panggil Eunhyuk pelan ketika Donghae melewati mejanya. Donghae menoleh kearah Eunhyuk namun detik berikutnya Donghar sudah mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain dan sukses membat air mata Eunhyuk meluncur.

"_Hiks hiks_," isakan Eunhyuk lolos dari bibirnya, membuat semua murid menoleh kearahnya karna kelas dalam keadaan hening,

Hampir semua murid menatapnya iba. Tapi beberapa siswi terlihat mendengus mendengar isakan Eunhyuk yang menurutnya hanya mencari sensasi.

"Kim Eunhyuk-_ssi_ sudah saya katakan, bila anda hanya ingin menggangu kelas saya lebih baik anda keluar dari kelas saya," ujar Donghae dingin dengan sorot yang tajam.

"_Hiks_ _mi-mian Seongsanim_ sa-saya janji tidak _hiks_ akan menggangu lagi," ujar Eunhyuk masih terisak.

_'Semarah itukah Hae hyung denganku? Apa dia membenciku? Tapi apa salahku?' _batin Eunhyuk. Air matanya justru seakin keluar dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Jessica yang melihat sepupunya terisak mengusap rambut Eunhyuk lembut, menyalurkan tenaga agar Eunhyuk kuat.

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya melihat orang lain menyentuh EunhyukNYA. _Oke_ Donghae memang _protektif_, salahkan egonya yang mempertahankan sifat dinginnya karna kesalan yang Eunhyuk buat. Donghe mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, lalu mnghampiri siswi bernama Jiyeon yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa Jiyeon-_ssi_? Apa ada yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan soal nomor 4. Bisa _Seongsanim_ jelaskan?" ujar Jiyeon dengan nada manjanya dan Hyorin yang berada diseblah Jiyeon ingin menghantam wajah cantik Jiyeon dengan meja.

"Kau mencuri _start_ Jiyeon-_ah_," desis Hyorin.

"Salahkan dirimu yang lamban Hyorin sayang," balas Jiyeon berbisik.

Jiyeon kembali memasang wajah manisnya dan tersenyum. Dia sedikit mencondongkan badannya kearah Donghae. Dan Eunhyuk sukses dibuat panas dengan kedekatan Donghae dan Jiyeon. Terlihat Jiyeon tertawa setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae.  
Wajah Eunhyuk memerah menahan amarah. Dongha menyeringai mengetahui fakta itu. Donghae justru semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jiyeon dan Hyorin.

_**'BRAKK'**_ seketika kelas menjadi sunyi ketika mendengar suara gebrakan meja. Semua menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mereka semua menatap Eunhyuk heran. Pasalnya Eunhyuk yang dikenal manis, lemah lembut, manja dan cengeng tidak pernah menunjukan sikap kasar sedikitpun.

Eunhyuk berjalan kearah Donghae dengan kesal dan kaki sedikit dihentakkan. Terlihat Donghae tersenyum simpul.

"Ada apa Eunhyuk-_ssi_?" tanya Donghae ketika Eunhyuk sudah tepat berada didepannya.

"A-aku marah dengan anda _Seongsanim_!" ujar Eunhyuk dan sukses membuat seisi kelas melebarkan matanya lalu beberapa detik kemudian terdengar kekehan dari beberpa siswa.

"Eunhyuk-_ssi_ tidak ada seseorang yang mengatakan kesemua orang bahwa dirinya sedang marah," ujar Victoria dan sukses membuat wajah Eunhyuk memerah karna malu.

_'Dasar bocah. Masih saja seperti itu,'_ batin Donghae. Lalu tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang mengartikan senyum Donghae adalah sebuah senyum meremehkan semakin kesal dibuatnya.

Eunhyuk menarik kerah kemeja Donghae dan membuat Donghae sedikit memajukan badannya. Eunhyuk berjinjit untuk menyamkan tingginya dengan Donghae lalu memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka.  
Semua orang melebarkan matanya kecuali Eunhyuk, bahkan Donghae juga _shock_ saat Eunhyuk menciumnya didepan umum. Bukankah Eunhyuk seorang yang pemalu? Donghae menatap kearah Eunhyuk yang memejamkan matanya sembari menciumnya dan jangan lupa pipinya yang mengeluarkan semburan merah.

_'TENG TENG TENG'_ suara kelonceng _classic_ sekolah yang menandakan selesainya jam peajaran dan dimulainya jam istirahat.

Eunhyuk menjauhkan bibirnya dari Donghae. Semburan merah masih terlihat jelas dipipi Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk-pun menundukan kepalanya untuk memyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sepertinya kita hanya akn menjadi figuran dikelas ini! Mari kita keluar! Hari ini aku akan mentraktir kalian semua," ujar Siwon.

Semua murid bersorak mendengarkan penuturan Siwon dan dengan segera keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Donghae menjilat bibirnya sendiri, "manis," gumamnya. Lalu Donghae berjalan kearah mejanya. Dan Eunhyuk masih setia mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae mulai melembut ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang berada dibelakngnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis namun detik berikunya langsung mem-_pout_kan bibirnya, "kenapa Hae _hyung_ mengacuhkanku?" tanyanya dengan nada manjanya.

"Kau pikir sendiri apa salahmu," ujar Donghae lalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk dengan sigap memeluk tubuh Donghae dari belakang, "maaf _hyung_! Tapi _hiks_ aku ti _hiks_ tidak tau kesalahnku. Dan kumohon _hiks_ jangan mngacuhkanku," ujar Eunhyuk mulai terisak.

Donghae membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Eunhyuk intens. Lalu Donghae menghela nafas berat.

"Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?" tanya Donghae.

"15 Oktob.. Upsss," ujar Eunhyuk lalu membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya mengingat hari ini.

"_SAENGIL CHUKAE HYUNG_!" ujar Eunhyuk dengan nada ceria.

"Terlambat," ujar Donghae singkat lalu membalikkan badanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

Sebelum Donghae keluar dari pintu kelas Eunhyuk melebarkan kedua tangannya mencegah agar Donghae tidak kluar dari kelas, "maaf _hyung_ aku melupakan ulang tahunmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan melupakannya lagi dan aku berjanji aku yang akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat padamu nanti," ujar Eunhyuk dengan wajah penuh bersalah.

Donghae menadahkan tangannya persis diwajah Eunhyuk. Hal membuat Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya binggung, "mana hadiah untukku?" jawab Donghae.

"Aku tidak punya hadiah," ujar Eunhyuk polos dan sukses membuat Donghae mengangkat tangan Eunhyuk yang menghalangi jalannya. Berniat membuat Eunhyuk tidak menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku akan memberi apapun yang _hyung_ inginkan," ujar Eunhyuk cepat sebelum berhasih Donghae keluar dari kelas.

Donghae menyeringai membuat Eunhyuk meringis mengigat perkataan yang akan menjadi bumerang untuknya. Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk dan mengunci Eunhyuk didinding dengan kedua tangannya yang berada disamping kiri kanan kepala Eunhyuk.

Donghae segera menempelkan bibirnya Dongan bibir Eunhyuk. Donghae melumat bibir Eunhyuk dengan -sedikit- kasar, membuat Eunhyuk mendesah dalam ciuman tersebut.  
Otak Eunhyuk yang masih bekerja segera memukul dada bidang Donghae, dia tidak mau membuat nama Donghae tercemar dihari pertama dia mengajar dengan berciuman dengan muridnya sendiri.

"Kenapa _baby_?"

"Ini disekolah _hyung_ dan.. dan aku malu," ujar Eunhyuk dengan semburan merah dipipinya.

"Malu kenapa _baby_? Bukankah aku sudah pernah melihat tubuh _naked_mu?" ujar Donghae sembari menjilat pipi Eunhyuk. Membuat pipi itu semakin memerah.

"_Ya_! _Hyung_ menyebalkan," ujar Eunhyuk sambil memukul dada bidang Donghae.

Donghae menggengam tangan Eynhyuk lalu menciun sekilas bibir Eunhyuk, "simpan tenagamu _baby_ untuk nanti malam. Malam ini aku akan mengikatmu diranjang dan membuatmu melayang, membuatmu terus mendesah dan memasukimu dengan kasar. 5? 7? 10? atau 15 ronde aku akan membobol _hole_mu. Membuatmu mendesah sampai kau lupa diri dan memintaku terus memasukimu," ujar Donghae.

Eunhyuk meringis mendengarkan penuturan Donghae. Donghae kembali mencium bibir Eunhyuk dan segera mengambil bukunya yang yang terjatuh dilantai.

"_Bye baby_! Kutunggu jam 7. Telat kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang akan membuatmu semakin tidak bisa berjalan. Hahaha," ujar Donghae sembari melangkah dan melambaikan tangan kearah Eunhyuk. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang meratapi nasib sialnya.

Sepertinya dia harus menulis surat izin untuk besok, karna dia yakin besok pagi dia tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur, mengigat Donghae yang buas! _Poor_ Eunhyuk.

**~EnD~**

**Note: **Akhirnya bisa post FF ini juga setelah banyak rintangan[?] Niatnya mau buat FF pas hari B'day Donghae daddy, tapi tapi tapi… GAGAL. Dan baru bisa post sekarang.

Ini FF pertama yang Kha post setelah kena WB -_-

Buat semua mohon keritik dan sarannya untuk memperbaiki tulisan yang gak sempurna ini..

Mohon COMEN'a oke^^

Dan sekali lagi Happy birthday daddy^^ Keep heatly oke..

Makin kece dan jangan buas-buas ama mom yoke :D

_The Innocent Girl Kha_


End file.
